


KevEdd

by DakotaEden



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaEden/pseuds/DakotaEden
Summary: Kevin Barr had let up on the bullying, the suspensions were not worth it, especially if he wants to get a scholarship for football, that would get him out of peach creek, he didn't fight often anymore, he only fought with Eddy, something about him made his blood boil.Eddy, Edd, and Ed still are as close as ever, Marie and Edd dated for like 4 months and now they are friends.Kevin is told he has to get his marks up if he wants a scholarship, and who did the teachers suggest? The smartest Ed, Double D.Eddward Vincent, 5.0 GPA student, fluent in French, Spanish, English and in the process of learning Mandarin. He was a jocks favorite play thing, short, a nerd and compliant. He let them force there homework on him, though the bullying had been a bit less, except for Kevin's teasing and being forced to go to football games, how will Edd react when Kevin comes to him not for homework but actual tutoring?Oh ya, and Edd had already came out to his friends Ed and Eddy as pansexual, no one else knew though, and the person he had his eyes on, was none other than his middle school bully, Kevin.





	KevEdd

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing so the summary might not be amazing!
> 
> None of these characters belong to me, they belong to respective owners.
> 
> The chapter updates might be slow as I'm new to this, I'll put links to my other social networks that this will be uploaded too.
> 
> I'll also be uploading KevEdd stories and Rev!KevEdd

 Kevin Barr, he was almost every girls definition of perfect. He was tall, had flaming orange hair, emerald eyes and was fit too. Played foot ball and baseball.

Kevin was the definition of Jock, handsome, perfect, and popular. He was also a bully, though that title was farther back in his days, back in middle school, now he was grade 11, and barely bullied anyone, the other jocks still did, but kevin found a few hobby.

 Messing with Double Dork, Eddward Vincent, sometimes he admitted he got a bit physical, pushing him up against lockers, tripping him, but he hadnt actually hit Edd since middle school, he liked embarrassing the nerd, causing that pale flesh to turn red and those blue eyes to go wide, and stutters coming out of that gap tooth smile when he was nervous.

Ah there was the dork now, getting stuff out of his locker, kevin strolled up and leaned against the locker beside the dork smirking. He liked that he made Edd nervous, it was a nice feeling. "Double dweeb, there is a football game this Thursday," he began, looking down at Edd since he was a good few inches taller. "Be there, at five, its against lemon brook, and this time, we _will_ win." He stated, "I'll drag you there if you dont show up, which would be more embarrassing, wouldnt it?" He whispered to the raven haired male leaning down to his ear with a smirk. "See ya Double Dork," kevin said with a smirk before standing straight and heading to his class, Nat and Nazz coming to his side as they all left together.

That seemed to be the only way to get Edd to do anything, or his buddies Ed and Eddy would come to his rescue and kevin would never get to mess with the dork. Kevin had tried to become friends with Eddward Vincent, but Edd never wants to upset Eddy, and Ed does whatever Eddy says, so it was hard to get the nerd alone.

      "So Kevin, what did you whisper to Double Delight over there, have you asked for his number, a date, anything?" Nat began, he liked to flirt with Edd, Nathan was openly gay with the school, but no one dared say anything about him because of being Kevins friend and being Co-Captain for the Football team.

His other friend was Nazz, a short hourglass frame, blonde shoulder length hair, and dark blue eyes, she had a crush on Marie, Edd's previous girlfriend, they didn't work out, some say it was Marie being clingy, others say it was Edd and his habits and that women are not his _'_ thing _'_. "No, Nat, for the 4th time this week, I am not asking Double Dork out, I'm not into him like that, we were childhood friends when he wasn't around Eddy and his stupid schemes. that's it." Kevin stated and both Nat and Nazz looked to each other before nodding slowly trying not to smile, Kevin had told Nazz when they broke up that he just didn't see her that way, she was more of a best friend/sister type, and that he wasn't sure he liked just girls, he had come out to her as bi-curious, that was three years ago, after almost a year and a half he told her he was defiantly Bi.

     "Okay, ever hear of that saying when we were kids, boys bully the person they have a crush on," Nazz stated smiling, Kevins first male crush had been Double D, back in eighth grade, when he was dating Nazz for almost half a year. Nazz knew this crush of Kevins, but Kevin said that crush faded a year and a half ago, Nazz had her suspicions that Kevin wasn't quite over it yet at all.

    "Whatever Nazz, now would you shut up before someone hears you," he stated and Nat chuckled. Throughout the day his teachers told him his grades were slipping and if he didn't bring them back up he was going to be kicked off the sports teams, and wouldn't get a scholarship for college, since he cant ride on just his athletics. They suggested a tutor, and of course they all had to suggest Double D.

 

\------- Lunch-------

     "Basically what she told me was, I have to get at least an b- on all my tests this year and A- next year to have even a chance of getting a scholarship, and they suggested me to go to Double Dweeb, they even asked him already in that free period he has in the mornings. He told them he would happily oblige and tutor any student willing to learn. Here is the problem, they didn't tell Double Dork that it was me who needs tutoring. I have to go and talk to him about it and set up how this will work." Kevin had ranted on at Nazz and Nat, telling them he really needed that scholarship, which meant he would have to ask Double Dee for tutoring. "What in the Hell do I tell my Dad? He is going to be pissed if he finds out my grades are at like, a C." Kevin stated putting his face into his hands with a sigh.

Nazz put a hand on Kevins back, "Don't worry, you can set up tutor days with Double Dee and when you need a last minute escape from your house, you and Dee can come over to my place and study," she suggested and Kevin grumbled but let out a deep breath afterwards.

     "Ya whatever, I still have to actually talk to him about this, we both have free periods after lunch, he will probably be in the library, I'll go talk to him then, Okay?" Kevin said lifting his head and stealing a few of her grapes. She rolled her eyes before glancing over at Nat. Nat just kind of nodded his head at the other.  
  
     "Whatever you have to do man, this was your goal, cant give up now," Nat stated and Kevin nodded smirking a bit, he and Nat fist bumped before Kevin got up and began walking out of the cafeteria waving at Nazz and Nat.

     "Thanks guys," is all Kevin said as he left the lunchroom and headed towards his locker, if he was going to study he was going to have to actually use his textbooks and supplies. he began taking everything out of the locker, he still had 40 minutes of his lunch hour left, so he began organizing all his stuff on the hallway floor infront of his locker.

 

     "Kevin?" He heard someone say and looked up from where he was kneeling to see Double D, he blinked twice before standing up.

     "Hey dork," Kevin stated simply and glanced down at his mess of books and papers. 

     "I see your taking your lunch time to clean your locker, If I may, that is, Why?" Edd asked tilting his head a bit as his hand rested on his shoulder bag strap, his other one was cradling a notebook and pencil case. Edd had gotten taller since Middle school, but Kevin was still taller, at least by 5 inches, he was almost half a foot taller than the nerd.

     "Oh well, the teachers told me I need to get a better grade to graduate, so I decided to take them seriously," Kevin said with a shrug and gestured to his mess, "This is me trying." he was looking at the floor when he heard a chuckle from infront of him, he glanced up and Edd was smiling, just enough that Kevin could see the small gap between his front teeth. "What's so funny?" Kevin asked crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
     "Oh, I apologize Kevin, its just, the honest look on your face is not one I think I have seen before," Edd said and took in a small breath before letting it out, "I commend you for taking your studies seriously, would you like some help organizing your books?" Edd offered.

 

Kevin tilted his head a bit before smiling, "Ya Dork, that would be great actually," he stated and watched Edd put his belongings in his bag and set the bag on the floor before kneeling down and Kevin sat on the floor as they began sorting through the books, Edd commenting that his books were in horrible state for only being half way through there grade 11 year. Kevin just kind of shrugged, and said he didn't know how they got like that if he never used them.

They didn't talk too much, mostly just Edd mumbling to himself about where specific papers went. "May I ask, do you, do you perhaps need some assistants with courses?" Edd asked and Kevin just kind of paused. "Its just, looking at your note taking... and already going through most of these courses myself..." he paused, "Would you like assistants with your Studies?" the raven haired male asked.

 

      "Thanks Double Dork," Kevin said pausing, "I do okay in the shop classes, Physics and Math I do pretty good with, cause its memorizing stuff," he said and sighed, "I'm practically shit in every other course though," he stated and Edd chuckled again.

      "Your not terrible at them, you just need a small helping hand," Edd stated and shook his head, "I would be glad to assist in the learning of another Peer, let me know when your practices and games are and we can work around that schedule, ill just spend a bit less time with Eddy, but he'll have to understand that knowledge is important," Edd said and Kevin smiled.

 

     "Thanks Dork, I owe you one," he said and Edd waved it off, saying he was happy to help. Kevin pulled out his phone, "Here give me yours, we'll exchange numbers so we can text if anything last minute pops up," Kevin states and takes Edd's phone entering his number and then sending a text to himself. he Saved the new number as a contact in his Phone as Double Dweeb. Edd took his phone back and put the contact name as Kevin Barr.

     "Alright, ill text you with a list of my games and practice days later," he said and that's when he realized him and Edd had finished organizing his locker, Kevins bag hanging neatly on a hook on the left side. "Wow, actually looks really good, thanks Double D," Kevin said closing his locker after grabbing his bag.

     "Its no problem at all Kevin, do try to keep it clean though, we can fix up the books during our study sessions. Well, I'm off to meet with Eddy and Ed for my free Period, Eddy wanted to talk about a movie marathon this weekend, good day Kevin," Edd said simply as he picked up his bag and began down the hallway towards the library.

Kevin pulled out his phone pulling up Nazz in his messages and texted her,  _'Yo, Nazz, you wont believe it, the dork found me in the hallway when I as cleaning my locker, me cleaning, ya I know, anyways he offered to help me and then seeing my shitty notes he offered to help me with my grades. I didn't even need to ask him,'_ he hit sent and then about 3 minutes later Nazz replied.

       _'So, you get to study with Edd without him realizing your the student the teachers told him about, genius, and also Nat wants to know if this means you got his number,'_ Nazz replied and Kevin rolled his eyes.

      _'none of your business Nat, and yes Nazz, this is perfect,'_ Kevin texted back before putting his phone in his bag and left to go to the library, even if it was just to sleep for 50 or so minutes.

 

 

 


End file.
